ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoster Blackwood
Hoster Blackwood '''is the second son of the late Lord Lucas Blackwood and Melissa Hightower. He is Roger Blackwood's brother and current heir to Raventree Hall and House Blackwood. Appearance Slim, and of average height. Long black hair that would fall to his shoulders if he didn’t usually keep it tied up. Grey eyes set on a slim pale face with a pointed chin. History Hoster is the second son of the late Lord Lucas Blackwood and Melesa Hightower. Born in 353, he was raised amongst family in Raventree Hall. He grew very close with his brothers and cousins during childhood, particularly his cousin Brandon. The boy was a year older than him, and they learned swordplay together. When he was 8, they were sparring with wooden swords and a well-placed strike from Brandon broke Hoster’s hand. He was determined to continue to learn swordplay so he could keep up with Brandon and hopefully catch his older brother Roger someday. Besides practicing swordsplay, he spent much of his time in the Godswood. There he would sit for hours, letting the ravens perch on him as he sat motionless. He began to train them, like crows, to deliver messages for him. He had a way with the creatures of the world and quickly became an animal trainer. This extended to the hunting dogs at Raventree Hall. He was no good at actually hunting, but he was taught by the kennelmaster how to train the dogs. He spent every moment that he wasn’t with his brothers or cousins with the hounds and birds that inhabited their home. His father thought that he should spend less time with the ravens and dogs and more time studying with the Maester and participating in other lordly activities. Because of this he started sneaking from his room to the Godswood and kennels. After getting caught multiple times, he learned the best ways to disguise himself, and when he was at his destination, he learned to hide from prying eyes, teaching himself to lie motionless. This was what led to him becoming an expert at covert activities. While his older brother left to pursue knighthood, Hoster stayed at Raventree Hall. He studied the surrounding lands and determined the best places to lay ambushes for enemies in times of war. He quickly came to understand that a castle’s defenses don’t stop at its walls, the surrounding lands could be just as dangerous to an enemy force. This extended to reach more than just the land surrounding the home of the Blackwoods, he found he naturally could pick the perfect spots to keep a host unseen. Of course during the course of his life so far, he had never truly had any reason to utilize these skills, although he did enjoy following Bracken caravans as far as he could without being detected, simply to see if he could do it. He spent most of his life at Raventree Hall, his father never sent him to ward with any households, in part because he was the second son and the grooming was reserved for Roger, and the less significant reason was he was hesitant to remove Hoster from a keep with a Godswood since he spent so much time there. He recognized his devotion to the Old Gods, although in truth it mostly had to do with Hoster’s raven more than the weirwood. When he was 14, his brother returned home to learn to be lord as his father’s health failed. Hoster, as a loyal younger brother, assisted him however he could. It mostly consisted of helping the kennelmaster and handling dogs on the hunt and assisting the Maester in the rookery, but he worked with the Master at Arms on swordplay every day, and he never missed an opportunity to duel his brother if he found the time. Finally when he was 16, his father passed on after struggling with his illness for a few months. His brother is named Lord of Raventree Hall in full, thus making Hoster the heir. They traveled together, along with many of their cousins including Brandon Blackwood, to the Grand Tourney. It was there that one of Hoster’s closest friends, Brandon, met his demise. This was a crushing blow to Hoster and Roger both, who considered the man one of their closest friends. Hoster has now returned to Raventree Hall, awaiting the funeral of Brandon. Timeline * 353 AC - Hoster is born. * 361 AC - Hoster breaks his hands and learns to use both hands equally. * 367 AC - Roger returns home. Lucas' health deteriorates. The brothers reunite. * 369 AC - Lucas passes away. Roger becomes Lord and Hoster his Heir. * 370 AC - Goes to the Grand Tournament where Brandon dies. Recent Events placeholder Immediate Family * Lord Lucas Blackwood (b. 320 AC, d. 369 AC) * (Lady Melissa Hightower) (b. 327 AC) ** Lord Roger Blackwood (b. 348 AC) ** Lady Bella Tully (née Blackwood) (b. 348 AC) ** '''Hoster Blackwood (b. 353 AC) ** Benedict Blackwood (b. 356 AC) Family Tree added here Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi